To Love And To Cherish
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Gunji and Kiriwar take care of a new house guest...
1. To Love and to Cherish

**_This is a response fic to a friend's story. So go check out Kare Uta's A Life's Adjustment ^_^ Both of them! haha! Yeah she wrote another part to it. So read those then read this one. ^_^ I guess you don't have to read hers to understand mine but...go read her stories. You won't regret and it would be worth your while. They're...they're pretty amazing_** ^_^

"KITTY!"

Kiriwar stared as Gunji lifted up his new puppy and brought him close to his chest.

"Kitty! Kitty!"

Would Gunji want to keep every stray that wandered into their home? Kiriwar closed his eyes, knowing the answer to his own question. He supposed he didn't mind, but he seemed to be the only to care about how everyone was going to get fed. Yet, they would handle it one way or another.

Kiriwar opened his eyes as he sensed something in front of his face. The puppy's black eyes stared into his own. They stayed that way for a while until the puppy turned his face away, giving a small whimper. He forgot dogs didn't like to be stared at. Kiriwar wanted to push the puppy away so he could look into Gunji's face, but the other already took care of that.

"You made him cry, Jijii!" Gunji screamed, pulling the puppy away from Kiriwar. He held the puppy close to him and gently rubbed his ears.

"I didn't make him cry. Look, he's fine."

"Don't do it again!"

"Maybe your dog is just whiney."

"Kitty-kitty isn't whiney! You scared him, Jijii!"

Kiriwar watched the dog quickly jump out of Gunji's arms. He headed straight for a corner in the room and pounced on something. It got away and appeared again next to Gunji. It was a cricket. The puppy slowly stalked it and tried to pounce on it again, but he missed.

"Get it, kitty-kitty!" Gunji yelled.

The puppy seemed as determined as ever. He had the cricket in his sights and made a run for it. He almost had it when….

"Boom," Kiriwar said as the puppy collided with the wall.

"Uh oh, kitty-kitty!" Gunji got up and picked his puppy up. "It's okay! You'll get it next time, kitty-kitty!"

Gunji then quickly made his way to the kitchen. Kiriwar listened as a ton of noise came from the other area. The blonde one was just naturally loud and Kiriwar had gotten used to it. It didn't matter what he was doing; he was sure to be doing it loudly. But Kiriwar also heard the sounds of the puppy lapping up water. Gunji had given him something to drink. Something to eat would have to follow that.

"Are you giving the puppy our bread?" Kiriwar shouted.

No response.

"Hey!" Kiriwar shouted again.

"No I'm not!"

"You're lying! I know you are!"

"Shut up, Jijii!"

"I'm not even sure if puppies should be eating that stuff."

No response came from the kitchen. The large man waited a little longer, but still no response came. He had always associated quiet as bad when it came to Gunji. If the man was quiet, something serious must have happened.

"JIJII!" came the sudden scream. Gunji flew back to Kiriwar holding the puppy towards him. "What's the matter with kitty-kitty?"

"Hmm?" Kiriwar stared as the dog was once again shoved in his face. He looked the dog up and down and realized what Gunji was so worried about.

"He has the hiccups," he said calmly.

"The hiccups?" Gunji repeated, turning the dog so he could look at him.

"Yep. He'll be fine."

"Do you need more water, kitty-kitty?"

"I don't know if that will work."

Before either of them had a chance to say anything more the puppy jumped from Gunji's arms. He had once again spotted the cricket.

"He's a jumper," Kiriwar said.

"You've got him this time, kitty-kitty!" Gunji yelled, like a parent cheering on their kid.

And the puppy did get it. He captured the cricket under his paws, every so often lifting them to observe his prisoner. He would quickly put them back down again so the cricket wouldn't escape.

"Yay, kitty-kitty!"

Kiriwar decided that now would be the perfect time. The puppy was finally distracted enough and he would probably remain that way for a while. The puppy had Gunji to himself the whole day, it was Kiriwar's turn.

Kiriwar roughly pushed Gunji down on the mattress they shared and attempted to pull the smaller man into a kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Kiriwar asked confused.

"Not in front of kitty-kitty!"

Kiriwar stared in shock for a moment. This puppy was starting to become more of an inconvenience than he imagined. "Are you serious?" Was all that would come out of his mouth.

"Yes!" Gunji said. "Kitty-kitty can't see that kind of stuff!"

"So lock him in the cupboard!"

"That's cruel, Jijii!" Gunji screamed as he forced his way out from underneath the giant. He made his way to the puppy only to realize he was no longer there.

"Huh? Kitty-kitty?" Gunji did a quick look around the room and saw his little puppy.

"Don't move, Jijii!"

"What?"

Kiriwar was still lying on the mattress, but when Gunji spoke to him he looked down and saw the puppy chewing on his socked foot. He hadn't even felt it….

"See, Jijii! And what if we kept on! You would have kicked kitty-kitty!"

"He shouldn't be in my way in the first place!"

The puppy moved from Kiriwar's heel to his big toe. He could barely fit the whole thing in his mouth. Gunji giggled, but Kiriwar was not amused. After a few more moments of the two of them just staring at the dog, Gunji took him in his arms and together they lay down next to Kiriwar.

Gunji lightly pet the dog, though the puppy was more focused on Kiriwar than him. Kiriwar was close enough to Gunji and the puppy for it to lift it's paw in the air and place it on Kiriwar's face.

"He's petting you, Jijii!" Gunji yelled excitedly.

The puppy did it again and once more before Kiriwar turned his back to the two of them. He wasn't the type of person to enjoy a petting every now and then.

"I wonder how big kitty-kitty is going to get," Gunji said. "I bet kitty-kitty will get big and strong! Just like Jijii."

"Yeah. Just like me," Kiriwar repeated, drifting to sleep.

"I'm happy, Jijii! I love kitty-kitty."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiriwar said, not letting on that he was actually very glad to hear that Gunji was happy. At the moment the only thing Kiriwar felt was exhaustion. Even though he had barely played with the puppy, he was worn out. Yet, he would have to get used to it. There were many more days with the hyper Gunji and the even more hyper puppy ahead of him. After all, today was only day one with their newest house mate.


	2. To Have and to Hold

The puppy jumped as his new owner grabbed him and yelled something he didn't understand. The puppy didn't mind being held; in fact he loved the touch of his owner. His owner was loud. Eventually he started to make out one particular word his loud owner kept saying: kitty. For some reason the puppy didn't like that word. He felt there was something…wrong about it. However, he loved his new master and he would accept it.

Suddenly the puppy's owner held him in the air and shoved him into the face of the other person they lived with. The puppy stared at him and he stared back. Nervous flutters went through the puppy's body and he couldn't help but look away and cry. He knew this other man was the pack leader. This man was his master and maybe even his master's master. He was serious and not as playful as the loud person, as a pack leader should be.

The loud person quickly pulled his dog back and held him tightly. He started yelling again, but the puppy chose to ignore it. There was something moving in the corner and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He could put it in his mouth…oh, he could so eat it….

The puppy jumped out of his owner's arms and ran to it. He had to have it! He just had to have it! But it got away…. Where did it go? The puppy noticed it by his owner. He ran to it again, but he missed! There it was…by the wall. The puppy slowly stalked to it and ran!

BOOM! He slid on the floor and couldn't stop himself from hitting the wall. Where did the big wall come from? He didn't remember it being there. In fact he didn't even remember what he was doing. Wait, no…there it was! He saw it again! He was about to go for it when his owner picked him up and took him away.

'_No!'_ the puppy thought. _'I want it!' _

The puppy would have started crying if he hadn't smelled food. Was it food time? It was food time! The puppy took the snacks his owner gave him and devoured them. He was still eating when he heard the pack leader yell about something. Was he not supposed to be eating? However, his owner kept giving him food and water so…it had to be okay, right? But the pack leader kept yelling and his owner kept yelling back.

'_No! You're not supposed to argue with the pack leader!' _the puppy thought.

The puppy was starting to get scared that he would get in trouble when he suddenly felt something weird in his chest. His owner stared at him with concern and then grabbed him, running back to the pack leader while screaming his head off. He shoved the puppy in the pack leader's face again. He turned away so he wouldn't get stared at again, though it didn't take long for his owner to bring him back to his chest.

The puppy saw the thing he had been chasing earlier and forgot all about the weird feeling in his chest. He jumped from his owner's arm and ran for it! He was going to get it this time…and he did! He trapped it under his paws. His prisoner would never escape! He lifted his paws to see it, but instantly trapped the creature again so he wouldn't escape. Now that he had his prisoner what would he do with it? Hmmm….

He decided to eat it.

He regretted it. It didn't taste good at all. So he turned around and saw the pack leader lying down on the ground. The puppy crawled over to him and hoped he didn't get spotted. Success! He bit down on the pack leader and his teeth, which had been hurting for some reason, instantly felt better! He moved around the pack leader's foot and kept chewing. Oh, sweet relief….

After a few moments his owner took him in arms and lay down next to the pack leader. The puppy noticed the pack leader looked a little upset. He had an idea! He decided he would pet the pack leader! The puppy loved being pet and he figured the pack leader would love being pet too! He lifted his paw and pet the pack leader on the face. He did it again and again and his owner seemed to be more excited about it then the pack leader.

The pack leader turned away and the puppy decided he wouldn't pet him again. It wasn't pack leader-ish to be pet. However, his owner started to pet him and slowly he rested his head on his chest and let sleep overtake him.

'_I love my new family.' _


End file.
